Sonic's New Year Party 1 Year Anniversary
by Troy168
Summary: Well people, it's been one year since I wrote my first story, and I wanted to give a reboot to the story(For those who are new, you could take a look at my old stories before reading this one if you want)
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic's Big New Year Sleep Over's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY**

(Hello people, if you are expecting the new chapter to my show(If you are new, you should check it out), I'm still in development, but then I notice that it has been one year since I did my first work, and I though that I could update my first work while fixing some of the error that this story had, so enjoy)

It was two days untill new years day and Sonic was checking his list just to make sure that everything run's smothely and has all the stuff that he got, "Let's see, Chips... check, Drinks... check, Music... check" if you are wander why is Sonic checking his list for, well he is having a Sleep Over Party at his house and invited all of his friends that he knows from the pass for a two day new year party. When one of his friends Miles "Tails" Prowler arived at the door,Sonic then open the door to let him in."Hey Tails, Glad you make it" said Sonic,

"Yeah, I won't even miss this new year party" Said Tails, " So how long is this party"

"Well, it's the 30th... so just about two days Tails" said Sonic "Did you brought the party stuff"

"Yep, sure did" Tails said, as he putting down the party stuff on the table, then one by one, the rest of his friends came in, such as the Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit with Cheese the Chao, Cosmo (Wow, one year, and I still don't know how am I going to explain why I decided to revive her), Silver the Hedgehog, and Blaze the Cat. and for about 1 hour, they were having a good time at the party until Blaze ask Sonic "I don't suppose that you have stuff for us in case if were bored"

"Don't worry, I got something we can all do." said Sonic

"Oh really" said Shadow "What's your idea"

"Well" Said Sonic "We can play a game"

They look, and nodded on the idea.

"But which game " Said Cream, Sonic and his friends though for a moment...

"How about Spin the bottle" Amy said, but Rouge laugh"Come on pinkie, that game is for kids", then Amy turned red(In a not love style)"What did you call me Rouge..."

Before they start a fight, both Silver and Blaze grabbed Amy before she can fight Rouge.

"Mabey we should pick something else" Silver said as he is holding Amy back.

While they were thinking(While Amy is trying to attack Rouge while Blaze and Silver holds her back),Cosmo notices a apple on the fruit stant, and pick up the apple "I know, why not we do a sitcom with just using this apple"

They stared at her, then Cream said "Hey, that's a good idea ", the others soon agree as Sonic grabbed the apple from Cosmo's hand "Alright, let's do a sitcom" Said Sonic "But the question is that who is going first"

They stared at eachother as Sonic decided to said "Alright, I'll go first", Sonic then place the apple on a bowl, went back, and pull his thumb up, and was pretending to draw a picture, then he pretended to grab the picture and said (And sorry for the people that either speak or type Frence cause I don't know how to speak or type french "Egad, zis art is bad, my years of french arts had failed me, me art is nothing but a red ball" then the others laugh as Tails grabbed the apple "Hey Sonic, mined if I get Cosmo to help me out" said Tails, then Sonic nodded as Cosmo got up and after a few minutes, Cosmo is pretending to hand stuff to Tails until Cosmo passed the apple to Tails, then he get up, and said "Cosmo, how many times do I have to tell you, don't eat while I'm working on my plant modification".

They laugh as Rouge got up(While giving a sneaky wink to Sonic) and grabbed the apple from Tails, and after a few minutes, Rouge put the apple on her finger and said "Man, I don't know if I wanted a Ruby genstone on my ring or a Saffire genstone", they laugh as Knuckles grabbed the apple from Rouge's finger and said "Okay, guess what person am I", then Knuckles bring his chest up "I'M ALL BADASS AS SUCH SINCE I'M THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM", and he then he jump and hit his head on the roof, and landed on the ground, and place the apple on his head, and then said "DUH, WHAT AM I NOW, AND HOW DO PEOPLE KNOW ME NAME", they laugh as Shadow turns red in rage, and crack his fists and said "You are a dead Echidna Knuckles"

"Aw come on Shadow" Said Amy, "It's just a joke, you got to lighten up", "I don't do jokes" Said Shadow, but Sonic grab the apple and pass it to Shadow and said "Just give it a shot Shadow", Shadow then got up and though for a moment, then place the apple on the bowl, and lay on the couch, and before anyone can say anything, Shadow said "Look at me, I'm a guardian for guarding one lousy rock, and I'm a boring guy that can't think of one fun thing to do", they laugh as Knuckles turns red in rage "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY SHADOW"

Sonic then said "Now that I think about it, what was that one fun thing that you did besides guarding the Master Emerald", "Well there's this... no... but there's... wait... well how about..." Knuckles tried to say, but ended up with a blank line, and he sit's back down in red of embarassment as Amy went up next.

2 hours later

"And now I'll balance this apple on this chair", Silver then balance the apple on a chair(On top of a table, on top of a ladder, on top of a stool, and on top of a bed), but Silver tripped and knock down the stuff(And had to pay a huge bill), and crushing the apple(Make that a big bill and one fruit), "Way to go airhead" Said Blaze after she got up in fright, "Now what are we going to do"

"How about truth or dare" Soinc said, Other people agreed with the idea, and sat in the circle except for Shadow, then Amy said "Comeon Shadow, come join us" "That game is for kids" said Shadow, "So you are a chicken Shadow" said Knuckles, Shadow grows red in rage "I AM NOT A CHICKEN", Then Knuckles folded his hand in a chicken form "Then all you have to do is to play, or are you really are a chicken Shadow", then he sounded like a chicken flapping his arms as Shadow got to the group that said "FINE, I'LL PLAY THE DAMN GAME", Sonic then said "All right, you all know the rules, good, Blaze you start"

"All right then", she took a look around the circle group, and spotted Tails "Tails, Truth or Dare", Tails though for a sec then said "Truth" Blaze then ask "Have you ever wanted to hate someone" Tails then said "Well...not Really I sorta like the people the way they are as a friend", Then he took a look around, and spotted Silver "Silver, Truth or Dare" Silver then said "I ain't a coward so Dare me", before Tails can say anything, Cosmo wisper something to tails and both giggled then Tails said"Okay, I dare you to french kiss Amy for about 3 minutes" "WHAT!" Both Amy and Silver Yelled as they leapped on their feets.

"Come on guys, it's a dare" Said Rouge, "But I..." Amy tries to say but Silver (Who realize chickening out meaning he's a coward) and decided to shove his lips into Amy's lip, Everybody laugh exect Amy and Silver for 5 minutes, after that, Amy went to the kichten as fast as her can to get Silver saliva out of her mouth, and Silver just relaxed (And scared since he doesn't know what she's going to do to her) as he ask Knuckles " All right then, now that's out the way, Knuckles, truth or dare" Knuckles knew he's no coward and said dare Silver then said "All right then, Go watch the entire movie call 'Good Burger'", Knuckles (Who never saw this movie, but heard a little information about it) said "What, you want me to watch that kids movie it's that it, it's too easy,"Well good luck then" said Silver.

After the movie is over, Knuckles Rush to the bathroom and lock the door.

"Well Knuckles is ocupied, so I'll go up" said Cosmo "Rouge, truth or dare" "Truth" Said Rouge, Cosmo then said "Have you ever had a crush on someone" Rouge Blush her cheeks, and said "Why actually yes" Amy (Who had just finish her you know what, and if you haven't pay attention to the story, then go back to the begining, and just heard her) said "oooooohhh, Is he cute, does he have a name"

"Sorry Pinkie, but I'm not telling you that" Said Rouge(As she stared at Sonic), "By the Way, Amy, Truth or dare" Amy felt that she could've said truth, but she said dare and Shadow decided to whisper into her ear which Rouge says "Okay Pinkie, You have to run around this house 10 times... Without your Clothes", "What, But what if the cops find me" Amy said woriedly. Rouge said "Don't worry, they won't find out, now get out there and start running" as she taking her clothing out (Even her bra and panties(For the pervert guys, this is for you) and push Amy out and lock the door."It's Freezing out here" Amy said, "Just Run, It will be quicker to get warnth.

Ten minute later, Knuckles got out the bathroom from the horrible movie, and join with the group with the shivering naked Amy Rose with the towel, he then said "What did I Miss", "Well... some stuff", Tails said while trying to cool down Amy, Amy then said "All... right... then..., Shadow..., Truth... or... dare...", Shadow said "Ha, I'm The Ultimate Life Form, I'm ain't afrade of some lame stuff, So DARE ME" Amy though for a moment(While shivering from the coldness), and then said, "I... dare... you... to... steal... the... Master... Emerald..." Shadow said "No problen" and teleport him out of the house, While Knuckles Run out the door in Rage yelling "OH NO YOU DON'T, DON'TGONEARMYEMERALDORIWILLTEARY O..." Rouge then said(After locking the door "Hey, why not we listen to some music untill they get back", the others agrees as they started listening to some music.

Ten minutes later, both Shadow and Knuckles came in (in a beatup state), and they fell onto the floor, Amy then asked" Where's the Emerald Shadow" But Knuckles said "Don't... do that... again... Shadow..." said Knuckles as he tried to catch his breath, Shadow then ask, "Fine... Blaze, Truth or Dare" Blaze said "Truth" Then Shadow ask her " Who is your Father and Mother" Blaze said "WelI actually, I don't Remember cause they died while I was young" Cosmo asked, "But wait, doesn't that mean your offically a queen now" Blaze said "Well actually no, I havn't taken the queen test, but I'll take it later, anyways, Cream, Truth or Dare" Cream then ask her chao Cheese, then she said "Dare" Blaze said, Hold on" as she went into the kitchen.

One Minute later, she came back back some weird crackers that Cheese the Chao tries to get but Cream grabbed her chao and said to Cheese"Cheese, you know you don't steal food from people", Blaze then said"Thanks Cream, anyway's, I dare you to eat these crackers that I found in his kitchen" Cream (Who she though that this is a easy dare) eat's all of the crackers, when she ask "Say Blaze, what flavor it is", Blaze said "Well, I don't know, I found a box that said crackers on it, and I thought that I could share it with you, hold on, I'll check", She then went to the kitchen to grab the box, and brought back the box in order to check the box.

As she check the box, She then notices the top part and red it, then she said "Whoops, it said "Chao crackers", not normal crackers, I just gave some Chao food to you, my bad" After hearing that, She look at Cheese (Who is feeling sad for her),then she scream in terror, ran to the kitchen, clean her tongue with a cleaning tool, and final went into her sleeping bag in order, Sonic then said "All right, since we lost one person, let's go one more round, and then we'll hit the bags", and after people awwed, Sonic ask Cosmo the Truth or Dare statement, Cosmo then said Truth and Sonic Said "Okay Cosmo, are you planning on marring anyone in a near future" Cosmo blussed and said "Mabey...", "Okay" Said Sonic, "Now with the game over, let's determine who get's which room, and before anyone say's anything, My room is off limit, and we'll determine who get's the room through luck".

Sonic then grab a paper, ripped the paper in retangle pieces, wrote the rooms, grabs a hat(From last halloween), and place the paper in the hat, then he said "Okay, who goes first", and after 30 minutes later, Shadow and Cosmo got the guest bed, Blaze, Silver, and Amy got the basement bed, Cream, Cheese and Knuckles got the old bed, leaving Rouge and Tails to sleep in the living room, "Hey Shadow, mined if we trade places" said Tails, Shadow raise an eyebrowl and said"Why...", "Mabey he wanted to trade with you so that her girlfriend doesn't take you", both Shadow and Tails said "WHAT" as Tails blush, then he said "No... no... it's not that...", "It's alright Tails" Said Cosmo, "I'll be fine, I'll make sure Shadow doesn't go near me", "Right and, wait, what do you mean you'll make sure...", then they all got in their rooms and rest in order to sleep for the next day.

(Stay tune for part 2 of the 1 year anniversary)


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic's 1st New Year's Party Part 2**

(Just to let you know, the 2nd chapter was rushed due to pressure, but now it's time to update this rushed chapter in order to make it better)

During the middle of the night, Rouge was tossing and turning all over the bed, this woke up Tails as he see's her in the state, "Rouge, are you alright", Rouge turned to see Tails, "Oh, hey Tails, sorry for waking you up, I'm just having a bad dream", said Rouge as she tries to get comfortable, "Are you sure" Said Tails in comfusion, "Is something bothering you".

Rouge sighed as she got up and said "Okay, but you better not say one word about this, or I'll will make your life miserable, got it" Tails nodded quickly after fearing the possiblity of the end part, Rouge then sighted, and said "Okay, to tell you the truth, I've had a crush on Sonic ever since I first met him in the ARK", Tails was shock(While not screaming at the same time) as he ask "But aren't you a G.U.N agent", "Well..." said Rouge as she tries to take a deep breath "Yeah, but every time I seen him, I kept feeling the strange things that is going on inside my body", Tails tried to say but Rouge kept talking "I know what your going to say, how am I able to act all cool on the outside, but the thing is that many people think that I just flirting so I can get what I want, but in reality, I'm trying to get Sonic's attention, but Amy is always nearby, and ruins my chance to say that I love him"

Tails was in shock of the words that she said, he then said "So go and tell Sonic that you love him", Rouge sight as she said "I can't just tell Sonic that I love him, I don't know if he loves me first, and I don't know how to tell if Sonic loves me or not", Tails though for a moment as he then said "Well why not spend some time with Sonic alone, that way you can show your feelings to Sonic", "How" Said Rouge "I can't spend time with Sonic, he usually spends time with his speed, or trying to get away from Amy", "Not unless we try a game that force you and Sonic to be together" said Tails "And I think I got an idea, just trust me, tomorrow, you and Sonic will be alone, trust me".

Rouge though for a moment, then smiled and said "Okay Tails, I'll trust you", and before he can rest in bed, Rouge then said "And Tails..., you're a sweet guy", "Oh... thanks Rouge", then they fell asleep as they wait for the next day.

In the next day.

Everybody was having breatfast while Sonic is setting up the timer when Shadow can into the kitchen all tired like, "Hey Shadow" said Sonic as he is still setting up the timer "Didn't you get any sleep", "No faker" Said Shadow as he grab a cup of coffee "I had to sleep on the floor for 15 hours", "Why do you had to sleep on the floor for " said Cream, before Shadow can answer her question, he notices Cosmo's dead stare before saying "I think I was sleep walking".

Before Cream can ask more, Sonic got up on the chair and get their attention, and said "Okay everyone, I know it's early, but I just wanted to let you that since it's 7:00 AM, we have 15 hours left till it's the new year, so let's get ready after breatfast", and after that, Tails then ask Sonic "Oh Sonic, I got an idea for near the new year, but I left it at home, so can I..." "Sure Tails" said Sonic "But make sure that you head back before the new year", Tails nodded as he ran out of Sonic's house.

Sonic then turn to the table and grabbed some food, and sit's on the chair next to Rouge and Amy, but before Sonic can grab a bite, Amy grabbed Sonic in the chest, and pulled him towards her, and tugged on him real hard(No pun attented), and said "Oh Sonic, I was so scared being alone in the basement with Silver and Blaze, I'm so glad that you came around", "HUH" both Blaze and Silver, but then Amy felt a tap from Rouge, and she said "Uh Pinkie... you know that Sonic can't start the second day of the party if he's knockout", "He's not in a boxing match Rouge, he's..." Amy said before she notice that Sonic was turning blue(Not fur), "OH!" and she let go of Sonic's chest "Sorry Sonic".

After the breatfast incident with Sonic and Amy(Eventhough Amy is the one responsible for the incident), they had manage to finish their breatfast, and they ended up in the living room, and Sonic then got up and said "Okay, so we have 14 hours left, and I heard Tails is going to bring a game to the party, but since he'll be gone for a while, why not we spend some time alone with eachother", and before Amy can ask, Sonic then raised his hand, and said "And to answer your question Amy, no, we're not going to makeout", they laugh at Amy as she grows red in embarrasment.

And then Sonic broke the laughter as he then said "So what are we going to do for a couple of hours", they think for a couple of minutes until Knuckles said "Why not we just play some video games for a couple of hours", they agree, and Sonic grabbed his Grey-cube 450 and some games, and they started playing the games.

5 hours later(And no, we're not at the ending yet)

They are relaxing on the couch until Cream ask Sonic "Um... , when is Tails coming back", before Sonic can answer his question, he took a look around the room, and notices that Tails haven't gotten back yet, "Well..." said Sonic "I don't know, let me check up on him", Sonic then went to the kitchen to call Tails as Cosmo sighted, "What's wrong Cosmo" said Rouge after she notice her sighted, she turned, and said "Oh, well I'm worried for Tails" said Cosmo "I felt sad when I worried about Tails... even though I know that I'm sure that he's fine, I felt that deep inside, I felt that he is in deep trouble", after hearing that, Rouge decided to comfort Cosmo, and said "Hey Cosmo, don't worry about it, if he saids that he's going to make it, then he's going to be fine", then Cosmo look at Rouge, and said "Yeah, thanks Rouge", "No problen Cosmo" said Rouge, then whisper in her breath "And he better shows up or I'll kill him even he's dead", "What" said Cosmo in question, but Rouge quickly answer "Oh nothing nothing".

And a few seconds later, Sonic came out of the kitchen and said "Bad news guys, Tails had forgotten to full the gas in is X-tornado, so he's going to find an another transportation back here, but he said that he will be here before the new year started, so what are we going to do now", they think for a while before Silver said "Hey Sonic, why not we watch a couple of movies that you have", they agree as Amy ask the people "Okay, but if we are going to do this, we got to make sure it's kids appropiate", "Why on Earth would we want to do that" said Shadow, "I think pinkie is afraid that we might picked a "Bad Movie" that cause her to be scared" said Rouge.

"NO" yelled Amy, then she calmed down and said "It's just that... it's for Cream's state", " , I appreciate your statement, but I'll be okay, right Cheese" said Cream, and after her chao speak in chao lanuage, Sonic then said "Okay, it's decided, now can you hang on for a few moment as I need to find the right movie", Sonic then went downstairs as Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles decided to follow Sonic downstairs with him as the girls talk among thenselfs.

MEANWHILE:IN THE GUYS LOCATION!

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles are scanning through the movies as Silver ask "Hey Shadow, I got a question to ask, how you were sleepwalking if you were sleeping on the floor for 15 hours for", "Hey yeah" said Knuckles "What happened yesterday", Shadow tried to think of something, but just ended up being stared by Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles, and said "Well..."

Earlier:One day ago.

Cosmo and Shadow entered Sonic's guest room, and notices that there's only one bed "Great" said Shadow "How are we suppose to share the bed together", "Well..." Cosmo said as she thinks, then she notices a window, and then said "I believe I got an idea, but first, can you open the window Shadow", Shadow raised his eyebrowl as he ask "Why would I do that", "It's just that I always love to hear the peaceful winds from the outside" said Cosmo, Shadow then said "Okay..." and open the window "But why would you want to feel the wind out", and then he stick his head out and felt the cold wind from his head "Plus the fact that it's cold outside", Cosmo then went behind Shadow "Well the other reason why is that I can do this", before Shadow can react, Cosmo pushed Shadow out of the room, and into the cold field, and she ended up closing the window, Shadow tried to lift the window, but Cosmo stick his tounge out, and lay in bed.

Back to present day.

Before they can get the answer, Shadow grabbed a random movie, and said "How about this moive", they look at the movie, and they agree on the movie as Knuckles ask Sonic "Hey Sonic, are you going to say anything to your dream girl Sonic", "Hey" said Sonic, "I'll let the dream girl know sooner or later, so don't go crazy, got it Knuckles", "Yeah sure Sonic" said Knuckles as they went upstairs.

MEANWHILE:AT THE GIRLS LOCATION

"...and then I push Shadow out the window and lock the window" said Cosmo as the girls giggles as Cream notices her chao starting to dropped, causing Cream to catch her chao, and her friends to notice the fall, "It's Cheese alright Cream" ask Blaze, "Oh..." said Cream "Well , I think my Chao is dying", "Oh no" said Amy as she brought her friends (Except Cream and Cheese) close towards her, and whisper to her firends "Guys, her chao is going to die", "Oh no" whisper Blaze, "Does Cream know", "She doesn't know yet, but I don't know if her chao is going to make it" whisper Amy, "But she treat's her chao well, so doesn't that mean that her chao is able to reborn" whisper Rouge, "Well that's true" said Amy "However, Vanilla had told me that since her chao had rebirth so much that her chao had a very hard time to rebirth, so even if Cream treats her chao well, her chao may not make it"

"What do you mean my chao's not going to make it" said Cream after hearing that part, they turned and notice that Cream's eye is sobbring up, before Amy can tried to make Cream feel better, Rouge said "Well, let me ask you Cream... had you and Cheese ever been best friends", "Yes " said Cream, "Then I got a theory" said Rouge "A theory that if you and Cheese are the best of friends, then Cheese can go through one more rebirth, don't give up hope on your Chao yet, trust your Chao, and he can get one more rebirth", Cream then smile and said "Okay, I'll try, thank you Rouge", then she hugged Rouge, and notice that the guys are back with the movie, Knuckles ask "What did I miss", "Not much" said Blaze as Sonic set's up the movie, Silver tried to trick the girls with the shaken soda can, but failed to notice that Rouge switch the cans, causing the guys to get sprayed and ended up beating up Silver.

8 hours later (Hey, it's a long movie)

They are cleaning up the stuff as Tails arrived with a box as he said "Hey guy's, I'm back, and I got the game", they turned to see Tails with the box, and took a look at the box, and inside the box is a bottle, Blaze ask Tails "So... what's the game", Tails then explain "Well basicly, I decided to go with Spin the bottle, but I added a twist", "A twist" said Rouge in surprise, "Yeah" said Tails, "The host of the party spins the bottle, and once it landed on the women, they kiss at midnight outside, aka:New Year" they agree to the terns as Sonic ask "Well Tails, if we're going to do it, can I see you in the kitchen", "Oh..." said Tails in surprise "...sure Sonic", and they went to the kitchen as the others set up for Spin the Bottle.

50 minutes later

Sonic and Tails got out of the kitchen and join with the group, and Sonic grabbed the bottle "Okay, let's get this game started", Rouge started to sweat as Sonic place the bottle and started to spin the bottle, Rouge close her eyes as everything went black, and after a few seconds, Rouge open his eyes to see that the bottle is pointing towards her, and notice that Amy is in rage and tries to attack Rouge, but Silver, Knuckles, Cosmo, and Blaze tries to pin her down, Sonic then grabbed Rouge's hand and they went outside.

MEANWHILE: AT THE BACKYARD

Sonic and Rouge was outside as they turned to eachother as Rouge said "Sonic, I know it's kinda wierd, but I..., I...", "I know Rouge, and the fact is..." Sonic said as he grabbed her hand "I love you too", "Huh" Rouge said as she blushed "H... how did you know", "Well... Tails told me about the truth question yesterday", "WHAT" Rouge said, then she said under her breath "Tails is so DEAD!", Sonic laugh as he said "Hey, it's alright Rouge, and to tell you the truth, I sorta had a crush on you since I first met you on the ARK" "Really..." said Rouge, Sonic nodded as the timer counted down, 10, 9, 8, Sonic and Rouge get's close, 7, 6, 5, Sonic and Rouge hugged eachother, 4, 3, 2, Sonic and Rouge moved closer, 1, and they kissed, and a huge fireworks went off as their friends yell "HAPPY NEW YEAR" as they kiss, and they kept kissing until Knuckles scared then with his air horn, causing then to jump, and felt embarased, and went inside.

Tomorrow is a new day, but if you want to know what happened in three years, I'll tell you.

After three years of dating, Sonic decided to marry Rouge.

Tails and Cosmo decided to get married and have three kids (Hey, it's possible).

Knuckles Continues to guard the Master Emerald even though he an old man now.

Cream started to raise her new chao that looks like Cream.(This has to change due to dark twist(Bad idea))

Shadow decided to make a clone of Maria, unforntualy, Shadow made her into a hedgehog, but he doesn't minded.

Amy decided to move on from Sonic, and decided to go on a date with Silver, if she can find him.

Blaze tries to take the Queen test, but she failed to get, but she get's a redo and past it.

And That the end of the story of Sonic Big New year party.

Happy New Year, and I'll properly see you in the next chapter of the REVENGE OF THE ULTIMATE DARE CHALLENGE!


End file.
